


The Ice Kings of Gotham Academy

by RenScorpio



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenScorpio/pseuds/RenScorpio
Summary: Gotham Academy used to have 1 'Ice King'.  Now there's 2 and a sunshine incarnate (who poisons Damian).ALSO POSTED ON TUMBLR!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 27
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1 - Damian and the New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on AO3 before so tips and criticism would be appreciated!

According to the students at Gotham Academy, there are 2 ‘Ice Kings’ lurking through the halls. They had never spoken before and just steered clear of each other. 

One of these Kings is Damian Wayne. He’s rich, he’s attractive, and he’s smart. He’s perfect in every way. The other is Felix Graham de Vanily. He too is rich (not as rich but he’s pretty well endowed), attractive, and just as smart. Felix, however, has something Damian will never have. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette was kind, warm, and talented. She was Felix’s best friend and would barely ever leave his side.

Damian wasn’t jealous of this. He had a friend who was just as ‘sunshine and rainbows’ as she was but that didn’t stop his blood from boiling when he saw her and Felix together.

Felix and Marinette only came to Gotham Academy this year but both were known throughout the school for very different reasons. Felix was dubbed the second Ice King. For a while, people said he was worse than Damian himself. Marinette, on the other hand, was known for bringing cookies for everyone in her class on the first day and bringing treats on days with a test or for birthdays. According to things he’s heard from other students, an estimated ten people have a crush on her.

Damian has only briskly walked past Felix, but he was seated next to Marinette in his English class.

He remembers that day well; the day he met Marinette.

“Class, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She will be joining our class this year so treat her nicely.” The teacher, Mr. Kirkland said.

Everyone smiled at her and she readily smiled back. Damian felt he needed to squint.

Damian remembers everyone watching her take a seat and giving her a look of pity when she was sat next to him. Marinette paid them no mind as she took her seat and waved at him.

At this point, Damian didn’t really care. Sure, she was attractive, he’d give her that, but nothing particularly special. 

Just as the students were packing up, Mr. Kirkand broke the news about the new girl bringing treats for the class. They were vegan cookies.

Mr. Kirkland passed them out and with Marinette right next to him, he was completely unable to throw it away. Marinette wasn’t staring at him but he did notice her peaking over to see if he liked it.

“Thank you so much, Marinette!” A girl said. Once she had said this, everyone else was reminded to say their thank you’s as well.

Damian stared at his cookie. _I suppose it won’t hurt._

Little did Damian know, it was laced with a gentle poison. And it would absolutely hurt.


	2. Felix and the Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix doesn't like locker rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff comes next chapter.

Felix Graham de Vanily sat at an empty lunch table. It’s been a month since he arrived and the whole school already knew about him.  _ The second Ice King _ , they’d whisper. Felix had no clue who the first one was, and while his interest was piqued, he didn’t care enough to ask.

The blonde scanned the cafeteria and brightened (just barely) as he saw a familiar face. The face of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They weren’t friends (Felix couldn’t be more wrong), they just spent a lot of time together because they were all the other had.

“Hey, Felix,” Marinette said as she plopped down across from him.

“Dupain-Cheng.” He said, loftily, in return.

“How was your day?”

“The sheep are still talking about me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone thinks I’m some sort of ‘Ice King’, whatever  _ that _ means.” This made Marinette roll her eyes.

“Oh, puh-lease,” Felix expected her to say something about him being ‘much nicer than they think’ but she hit him with a: “You’re no king; You’re more of an arrogant fish.”

The ‘arrogant fish’ gasped in fake hurt which made them both laugh.

Felix’s laughter was cut short when he noticed something. He leaned close to her ear, “Don’t look now but, everyone at the table behind us-” Which was full of boy jocks- “is staring at you.”

Marinette nodded dutifully and took out a hand mirror from her purse and held it up, pretending to fix one of her pigtails, and saw that, yes, they were staring at her.

Marinette wasn’t completely stupid. She knew her body had changed since she left Dupont. She had decent muscles from being Ladybug and puberty had done her well too. Marinette knew she was pretty. Not as pretty as Felix, but pretty.

“Do you think any of them are cute?” the way Felix said this could only be described as examining.

“Nah. They all look the same.” Marinette sighed and put down her mirror and began to eat again.

Felix nodded, “I agree. Same hairstyle, uniform(didn’t really have a choice) and same brain cell.”

They continued to talk about certain things like friends (which Felix hasn’t made) and schoolwork and teachers. When the bell rang, they said their goodbyes and left for the 5th period.

The 5th period was boring. The real fun began at 6th period. Fitness.

Marinette loved fitness. There was no homework, nothing very challenging since she was Ladybug, and it was hilarious watching Felix get disheveled and sweaty which made him cranky.

The fun began in the locker rooms. Marinette didn’t really have any trouble. The gym uniform wasn’t very appealing but she would make it work. Some girls were talking but not to her, not that she minded.

Felix, however, was dealing with something entirely different. The moment he walked through the door he was hit by the stifling scent of ax body spray, much different compared to his cologne that was actually good.

As he tried to change, cheers erupted from another part of the locker room. Turning around, he saw two boys having a sword fight with… uh… yeah….

The rich boy got out of there as quickly as he could, really appreciating the not-ax-body-spray air.

“You look scared. Is something wrong?” Marinette tilted her head as she looked at her friend. Felix was wrapping his arms around himself and shuddering, a look of pure disgust on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian was bored throughout the day. Lunch was spent half-listening to Jon’s story of the day and eating.

Finally, the 6th period. Fitness. He didn’t particularly like the subject, seeing as he had to hold himself back to not raise suspicion of his nightly activities. Not to mention the god forbidden locker rooms that reeked of bad body spray and worse decisions. Last year, the boys decided to put deodorant all over the walls and floor. It was a very slippery day.

Today’s bad decision was to have a sword fight with their *coughcoughcough*, which was definitely not a pretty sight.  _ How are these people our best bet for improving the world? _ He couldn’t resist thinking.

He was one of the first boys out of the locker room, only beaten by Felix who looked horrified by something. Damian didn’t really care about that, just how Marinette was comforting him, rubbing his back while laughing at him.

Then, Damian felt the poison kick in. His face got hot, his blood boiled and he felt his fists clench, holding tightly to his anger, trying to not let himself burst.

Wait- ...Anger?

_ Why should I be upset? I don’t care… _ Damian thought and turned away. Despite what he said before, he looked back and as he gazed upon Marinette, shaking with laughter, he came to a conclusion: The cookies from a month ago were poisoned.

They had to be.

Why else would he act like this? Damian felt his fist clench again and his face twisted to a scowl. He shouldn’t have underestimated that girl. She was using her kindness to get everyone to trust her. With this power, she could destroy the school- all of Gotham, even!

_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, _ he thought,  _ I won’t let this happen again. _

<><><>

Damian’s bad mood lasted throughout the rest of the class and he was forced to stretch without a partner, seeing as no one wanted to be around him. During this time, Damian evaluated Marinette’s abilities. 

They were doing free-style stretches and  _ dear  _ **_lord_ ** was she good at them. In fact, she was scary good. While everyone else was crossing one arm across their chest and using the other to keep it there, she held herself up with her arms and curled around so her feet were nearly touching her head. Even Felix was shockingly good, doing some stretches he saw his eldest brother do for warm-ups.

It seems he has once again underestimated her.

He would have to be tested at home to check if he was able to get a remedy for the poison and manage to cure everyone who ate the cookies.

_Let’s see…_ he thought, _ingested poison usually takes a while to take effect, but a month seems like an awfully long amount of time… If it’s taking this long to cause a reaction then it has to be a sub-acute poison but they require repeated doses-_ **FWAP!**

In front of him, haughtily stood Felix Graham de Vanily, second Ice King of Gotham Academy, holding a red dodge ball that he had caught right in front of his face. “Head in the game, Wayne,” His accented voice said, “Or else, you’re out before you know it.”

The blonde tossed the ball but it fell short, making him ‘tsk’ and walk away.

Damian watched Felix walk away and dodge a ball as he caught another ball that approached his face which elicited a curse from the thrower.

“Let’s find out, why don’t we?”

<><><>

“Wasn’t that fun?” Marinette hummed with delight as they walked to Felix’s car.

The rich boy rolled his eyes, “For you maybe. I was being targeted, I swear!”

This was Marinette’s turn to roll her eyes, “So, you were hit in the head a couple of times, but that doesn’t mean you were targeted.”

“Tsk, tsk,” was all Felix had to say in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about changing "Ice King" to "Ice Prince" because most fanfics have it that way... Maybe I can find a way to incorporate both? What do you think?


End file.
